


Catalyst

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 2nd person POV, loosely based off of an angel/demon dynamic, more of an experimental short story than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: In which she reflects on her status as a fallen angel.





	Catalyst

_The newcomer doesn't seem to be adjusting that well._ You note as high pitched screams reach your ears for something like the fourth or fifth time. They always abruptly cut off, and while it unnerves you, it’s easy to shrug it off. After a while, it’s almost become a daily routine. Nobody _wants_ to come to hell, and some people are more adamant about that more than others. Those people have to be dragged in, kicking and screaming.

Thanks to your long stay in Hell, you know the ins and outs of the place pretty well, and because you never have anyone to talk to, you think about the place an awful lot. Like how it’s usually the fallen angels that try to fight their destiny by resisting.  You think that it’s because they feel they don’t deserve to be here. They were holy once, and they feel squeamish about sharing space with sin, even though they’ve recently committed it. It’s some sort of twisted superiority complex, you suppose.

Another scream sounds, but you manage to mostly ignore it by closing your eyes and trying to remember what Heaven was like. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out a different kind of writing style. Personally, I like it. I hope you agree.


End file.
